Spirit
by LadyQuill
Summary: Raivyn "Spirit" Cho is a 17 year old hacker from Earth that gets herself in trouble with the U.S. military by taking a job to steal information about the Stargate Program. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Summary

Summary/Background:

Raivyn "Spirit" Cho is a 17 year old hacker from Earth that gets herself in trouble with the U.S. military by taking a job to steal information about the Stargate Program. While she is in custody, it is discovered that her DNA is almost an exact match to the Ancients, and Dr. Weir fights to have her brought to Atlantis. Once on Atlantis, Sheppard is assigned to keep the ever mischievous hacker in line, and madness ensues.

Alright, just so you guys know going in, Raivyn (Raven) is an orphan who grew up in the foster care system. She ran away when she was 13, and has been fending for herself ever since then. She has an extremely high IQ and a photographic memory, and she has a slight addiction to cherry and green apple lollipops. Oh, and her nickname was given because nobody can detect her in their systems when she's hacking until she's done and the information is gone.

I'm rating this as M to keep with the maturity of the show, but I don't plan on having a lot of questionable things in here. In all honesty, I could probably rate it T and it would be fine, but I thought it would be safer to stick with an M rating cause who knows where the story will lead me.

I really hope you guys enjoy!

~LadyQuill


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's the first chapter, let me know what you think! I'd be happy to answer any questions you have for me J

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or any of the Atlantis characters, but I do own Raivyn and her backstory.

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

Lines of code sprinted across the screen and Raivyn narrowed her eyes when another firewall sprang up in front of her.

 _Damn military secrets…._

Her fingers feverishly clashed against the keyboard, beating it into submission as her cypher finally broke through the last firewall.

 _Yes!_

Raivyn started the timer on her watch while unwrapping a cherry lollipop, letting the wrapper float down to join its brothers on the cluttered floor. She scanned the screen quickly while raising the candy to her mouth with one hand and starting the data transfer with the other. Something on the screen made her pause.

 _Is that a…. Spaceship?_

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and she hurriedly pulled her goggles down to her eyes.

 _Mental Note: Configure my ring to switch between screens while I'm wearing these things…. I'm gonna get carpal tunnel…_

Her eyes searched across the screens in her goggles as she flipped through page after page of the top secret information. Words like "Stargate" and "Wraith" caught her attention, but it was "Atlantis" that stopped her in her tracks.

 _What the hell kind of program is this?_

Ship schematics came across her vision with another click and she found herself drooling over the coding information she saw. It was nearly flawless in theory, and she would've given anything to see it in action. All of a sudden the alarm on her watch screamed at her and she felt her blood run cold.

 _Crap…_

She ripped her goggles down and let her fingers fly on the board, but it was too late. Another alarm went off from across the room, and Raivyn finished the last line of the data transfer before rolling herself across the room to another computer.

 _Crap crap crap…._

Her presence in the system had been discovered.

 _Thank God for firewalls…_

She held her breath as she watched the attempts to break through the firewalls around her server and swore violently as the second to last firewall went down.

"Not on my watch you don't," she growled through clenched teeth, shifting the sucker into her cheek. She effortlessly created another firewall and rushed back across the room to copy the data to her personal files so she could study it later. She knew the exact moment they broke through her firewall and didn't waste any time in grabbing a backpack, stuffing an extra change of clothes, both laptops, and an extra hard drive in before racing over to the door. Raivyn froze when she heard heavy footsteps thundering in the stairwell.

 _How in the hell?_

She quickly redirected herself to the window, throwing it open and climbing out before remembering that the fire escape was practically useless on her level.

 _This is what I get for living in the crappiest apartment in Denver…._

She tested the railing and cautiously swung herself over, hanging in indecision.

 _This had better not kill me… I'm not getting paid enough for that…._

A crash echoed through her apartment as the door shattered inward. Raivyn braced herself for the fall.

"Don't! Teal'c!"

Raivyn clenched her jaw and let go. The fall was longer than she had expected, so the landing wasn't exactly graceful. She picked herself up and started this awkward, hobbling run down the ally. Cursing rang out behind her and she grinned as she reached the end of the ally.

 _Weren't expecting that were you?_

She hurtled around the corner and had made it halfway down the street when she heard shouting behind her.

 _Crap, they're faster than I thought they would be… Too bad. They're in my town now!_

A thin ally called to her, and she spun into it, sprinting towards the fence that loomed up ahead. She had just reached the fence when her pursuers reached the ally. Her fingers clutched at the chain links, and she began climbing as fast as she could.

 _Mental Note: When running away from someone, carry less crap._

She finally reached the top of the fence, and was in the middle of swinging her feet over when she felt the fence shudder as a body slammed into it. Within a matter of seconds huge hands were grabbing her backpack and she felt herself start falling backwards off the fence. Arms wrapped around her waist, and the fall was broken by a huge body and a grunt. Raivyn tried to scramble away, but she was being held firmly by a mammoth of a man, so she did the only thing she could think of.

"Rape! Help! Someone help me please!" she screamed, squirming and thrashing.

"Oh for crying out loud! Get us out of here before Spirit gets law enforcement involved!" a masculine voice off to the right shouted.

One second, Raivyn was thrashing and kicking with the buildings of Denver surrounding her. The next, she was lying on a floor that was literally humming. That didn't stop her from fighting the man that still held her tightly against him, until a numbing sensation washed over her. Her body wouldn't respond to the commands her brain was franticly shooting, and her vision started fading.

 _Mental Note: …_


End file.
